


hard woman to find

by Firestorm0108



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestorm0108/pseuds/Firestorm0108
Summary: stopping here because i have a new, much better, idea





	1. a lot can happen in a couple years

As Robbie walked around one of the pieces of what was once earth he sighed, or as best he could in a world without an atmosphere, he was in the his Ghost rider from but he was in control. This was a personal trip. It had been roughly 60-80 years since he last saw the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. all except for Flitz.

He returned to his home dimension a year or two after he left, time is a hard concept when you're traveling through different dimension some of which don't even have a concept of time, when he got through the portal he looked around and felt something was different as the spirit spoke to him ‘something's not right’ it whispered in his ear ‘someone has manipulated the timestream’ it said as Robbie got confused “how do you known that?” he asked out loud as he realised that he was talking to himself. ‘The monolith cam from my place’ it said back to him ‘like the book i can sense when it is used and where it is’ the rider explained as Robbie nodded “good to know” he mumbled “there's one place to check when something crazy happened” Robbie said as he walked to the road and whistled. As he did this he saw smoke on the horizon and the trail was quickly speeding towards him as he smiled. His car shot down the street and pulled to a full stop in front of him as he tapped the bonnet “i've missed you to girl” as the engine purred he entered and asked the spirit “any chance you can pinpoint any of the others?” he spoke allowed as a replied cam from deep in a dark corner of his mind ‘there hasn't been a monolith activated in a year or two but there is a piece of tech that is way to advanced for this planets current time’ the voice replied as Robbie chuckle to himself “this all works a lot easier when we work together” he said as the voice didn't reply as he felt a something pulling at him ‘follow that feeling and you will reach the device’ the voice said as it went dormant and Robbie simply drove to where he felt the pull was taking him.

He reached a lighthouse and looked at it curiously. “Are you sure” Robbie muttered as the spirit awoke inside him again ‘this is the place, or at least above it’ the spirit replied as Robbie shook his head and sighed “guess i drove all this way” he said as he got out of the car went to the boot and withdrew his chain wrapping it around himself as he adjusted it and walked towards the lighthouse as the ground below him started to move as the spirit simply said ‘i told you’ as Robbie jumped out of the way “this is so not the time” he said as he felt the spirit grin smugly being vindicated. The floor where he was standing had now become a ram to a lower section of a apparent secret base as Flitz walked out as he looked at Robbie and smiled “i thought that was you're car” he said as he hugged Robbied which took him by surprise as another man walked out as the spirit spoke ‘that's the tech’ as Robbie looked at him “who’s the robot” Robbie asked as Flitz separated from him and looked over his shoulder “oh that's Enoch” he said as Robbie looked back at Flitz “really? He tries to look like a human and goes with the name Enoch?” he asks as Flitz just nods fairly “he's just here to save the world” Flitz said as Robbie nodded “anything to do with time travel roughly two years back?” he asked as Flitz nodded “it was the team” he replied “they were all sent to the future, against their will, by him” he said nodding his head back to Enoch as Robbie just looked at Flitz “you're gonna need to catch me up i haven't been in this dimension since last we saw each other so i'm a bit out of the loop” he said as Flitz nodded “bring your car in and we’ll talk” Flitz said as Robbie clicked his fingers and the car revved to life and pulled itself forward down the ramp as Flitz just looked at Robbie “new powers?” he asked as Robbied shrugged “yeah and some boosts to the old ones” as he and Flitz walked in with Enoch following behind.

“So you saying that their currently half a century or so in the future but you don't actually know when exactly” Robbie said as Flitz nodded “and now i'm getting in a cryopod and taking the long way” he said motioning to the pod in the corner as Robbie smirked “just once i want to get back to earth and the world hasn't gone to hell” he said as Flitz nodded “i'll try to keep it clean next time promise” he said as Robbie chuckled “ok so while you go that way” he said motioning to the pod “how about i go my way and meet you there” Robbie said as Flitz looked at him curiously “what's your way?” he asked as Robbie shrugged “i don't age and i have infinite dimensions to travel between with vengeance to give so i'll just come back in 50 years or so” he said as Flitz nodded “Enoch will give you an exact date and maybe even a location if he can” he said as Enoch nodded and walked out of the room. “He can talk right?” Robbie asked as Flitz nodded “i think you confuse him” Flitz said as Robbie shrugged “i confuse myself” he said as Flitz nodded. 

So here he was on a small meteor that use to be earth as he looked around and waited as he saw the lighthouse come back into view as Robbie looked at it ,top floor, he reminded himself as he opened another portal as he walked through and returned to his normal human state as he pressed himself against the closest wall, he had no idea where he was or who was going to be here, his main priority was finding Daisy.after checking rom by room for what seemed like hours he got to a room with some crazy writing next to it and he went to open it as it zapped him and he pulled back his hand “damn” he whispered as his hand felt numb. He punched the console next to the door as his fist went straight through the wall and the door slid open. He walked through and saw what looked like a bedroom with a connecting room as someone walked out of the connecting room, it was Daisy. “Robbie?!?” she asked in surprise as he smiled “you're a really hard woman to track” he said as she ran towards him and tackled him into a hug “you look amazing for a woman pushing 80” he said as she pulled away and hit him in the chest playfully as her eyes darted behind him and a look of fear appeared as he turned around, facing him was a 8 foot tall blue alien ‘kree’ the voice snarled in the back of his head as the kree ran Robbie through with a 12 inch blade as Robbie winced for a second as he looked at the kree, dead in the eye, “now that was really a bad judgement call on your part” Robbie said as he punched through the Kree’s stomach and the Kree ignited in smokeless flames as a pile of ash fell to the floor and Robbie turned back to Daisy pulling out the blade and tossing it to the ground. “That was an experience” he said as Daisy looked at him “explain” she said adding “now” as Robbie nodded “that's fair i guess”.


	2. power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stopping here because i have a new, much better, idea

Robbie closed the door and looked at the hole in the wall “yeah i probably could of been more subtle” he said as Daisy was still stunned she was leaning against the wall just looking at Robbie “so what was Flitz’s plan?” Daisy asked as Robbie looked away from the hole and at her as he grinned “he didn't tell me” Robbie said “well more accurately his robot butler said i wasn't part of the plan and should come here” Robbie shrugged “so here i am” and Daisy just nodded “you never liked following orders” she said as he mocked offence then relaxed again as his arms fell back to his sides “yeah no you're right” he said shrugging “so shall we make a daring escape?” he asked as she motioned to her neck “they have a power nullifier chip in me” she said moving her hair so he could see the implant as he looked at it “that's not good” he said as she nodded as let her hair down again “i'm not sure what else it does” she said as he sighed “so we should probably hold off any escape attempts till we known that the chip isn't going to fry your brain” he said as she nodded “that's a bummer” he said as the door opened again and five Kree soldiers walked through surrounding him “you really have a way of pissing me off” Robbie said as his eyes started to glow orange as another Kree walked in “i wouldn't do anything she might regret” he said in a grandiose accent as he looked back at Daisy who screamed and grabbed her neck as he looked back at the Kree who was holding a device in his hand. “Oh you're definitely dead” Robbie said as he walked towards the Kree as it raised it's free hand “uh, i wouldn't if i were you” as it pointed to the device in it's other hand “this can in fact kill her and that would be a terrible waist” he said as Robbie stood completely still for a while before he removed his chain and dropped it to the ground. “Fine” Robbie muttered as two Kree soldiers grabbed him by the arms and escorted him out of the room as the that appeared to be in charge looked at Daisy “well my little world destroyer it seems you've brought me another inhuman” he said as he turned off the device and Daisy stood again. “Trust me i would let him go if i were you” Daisy warned as the Kree smiled “and why would i do that?” the Kree replied as Daisy smiled “because right now he’s in a very good mood but when he gets angry, threaten me all you want, if anything happens to me he’ll kill everyone and thing that even slightly had a part of it, even if that means your entire species” as she said this she grew more confident, her and Robbie had never discussed their feeling for one another but she knew Robie loved her and he was protective, and since he was also immortal and superpowered it meant he loved getting even. The Kree’s composure fell for a second “well we’ll just have to wait and see” he said as he walked out of the room.

Robbie rubbed his neck, he was given one of the implants and put in a cell, he still felt the rider in him so he knew the implant had done nothing but pissed him off. He looked at the room, it was about 12ft by 8ft if we removed the bed which looked a lot like a prison cell from the job he did with the agents. As he sat there on the bed the Kree which held the device walked down the corridor and stopped in front of his cell “it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance” the Kree said as Robbie looked up at him “my name is kasius” the Kree spoke as Robbie stood “is Daisy ok?” Robbie asked as kasius nodded “the destroyer is perfectly find” he said as Robbie looked at him “what did you just call her?” Robbie asked as kasius waved his hand dismissing the conversation “i'm more interested in you” kasius said as Robbie turned to sit back on his bed again “the destroyer seems to think you could take on my entire race and win” he said as he smirked at the mere suggestion of it as Robbie shrugged “me? No” he said as kasius nodded “i thought as much” kasius said as he seemed a bit disappointed as Robbie spoke again “but my friend on the other hand” he said looking up at kasius as he stood once again “he's just been waiting on my go ahead to roast every single last Kree on this ship” Robbie said as he shoved his hands through the bars, unknowing of the plasma field which was there as his flesh burnt on contact as he didn't even flinch just looking dead at kasius “i just wanted to start with the one with the Daisy killing device to die first” Robbie finished as the chip in his neck exploded and he transformed into the rider. As kasius exploded to dust and the rider pulled his hand back through the bar before forcing his hand towards the bars, before they made contact they the bars exploded across the room as he walked through the new hole unphased by the plasma field as he picked up a long metal bar as his powers worked into it, it is still capable of the killing anything he came across but the rider would of prefered to have his chain as he looked around and focused on it now knowing where it was exactly and walking towards it as Robbie spoke in it's mind ‘remember what we said’ robbie spoke ‘you save Daisy and you get vengeance on all the Kree’s in this place’ as the rider nodded as he walked towards the door and kicks it as it goes flying and smashes into the opposing wall cutting two Kree in half with shocked expressions as they fell apart as the rider barely noticed as he set off up the steps next to him unworried about what was upstairs as long as he got his chain again, it wasn't really an important chain for his powers he could just as easily use the pipe and transform it into a chain but his chain was his, it was the first thing both he and Robbie agreed on and it made it easier for the to function together as a unit. He made his way through corridors dispatching every Kree that was unfortunate enough to cross paths with him as he stopped at a door that seemed thicker than all the others as he punched it and it dented as he looked at it confused as Robbie spoke ‘maybe this is one of those few times you should lose restraint’ he said as the riders eyes burned one hundred times brighter as he punched the door and it exploded at contact leaving the entire wall gone, no rubble, just gone. He smiled, or at least tried, he didn't have a face to speak of so it wasn't really a smile. ‘You’re enjoying this way too much’ Robbie whispered in the shared mind as the spirit just walked through the now massive hole and looked at the room. It seemed to be their armory, heavy weapons lined the walls as his chain was tossed to the side in a corner as the rider out reached his hand and the chain shot to him as it wrapped around his wrist and lit ablaze in a harsh light as the rider wrapped around his chest. As he cleared the floor he was on and the floor above he came up to the floor he stared at, the floor Daisy was kept. 

Daisy was sitting on her bed confused, about half an hour ago the thing in her neck beeped three times then went silent and she couldn't figure out why. She kept wondering till she heard screams outside her door, they were distant but definitely Kree which made her smile a little the screams became louder as she heard footsteps outside her door running towards the commotion as more screams followed. The screaming then suddenly stopped as she heard steady footsteps walk to her door then stop as the entire door melted without leaving any molten metal or rock it was as if the door melted into nothing. She raised her hand as it to use her quake powers before realising that it wouldn't work as the rider walked through the door.

Robbie saw Daisy through the riders eyes and his non-existent, or at least currently burnt to a crisp back in his cell somewhere if their was any of him left which he severely doubted, heart missed a beat. 

As the rider let him retake control as his tissue started to remake itself all over his body, he was often asked what the process felt like and all he could say was when he was turning into the rider he felt like he was being dipped in in a magma without the release of death. But when he was coming back it felt kinda amazing, like he was being given a new lease of life completely fixed.

As he became himself again Daisy just smiled and looked at him smirking “i told them if you got mad they wouldn't stand a chance” she said as he smirked “yeah well whatever his name was didn't believe you” he replied as he straightened his leather driving gloves “and the rider thought a demonstration was best” Robbie said looking happier than normal “why are you so happy?” Daisy asked as Robbie hadn't seemed to noticed as he looked at her smiling “not sure but when the rider gets to...uh… do what he just did” he said nodding his head to the door “he goes dormant, but i keep the powers” he said as he raised his arms and all the furniture raised as well ashe lowered them and it all fell back as she looked at him and he shrugged “the rider doesn't let me use that much power, but when he’s like this i get all of it without his negative presence” he said chuckling “it feels pretty amazing” he said as he took a deep breath in and out seeming to grow and shrink back to normal with the breath. “How much power do you have then?” she asked kinda scared of the response, this wasn't the Robbie she knew, he looked at her slightly confused as he shook his head “i have no clue” he replied “i never really get this” he said motioning at himself “but when i do it's normally somewhere i can't use them properly” he said as he clicked his fingers and they both appeared in the main area, where they had tried to auction Daisy off. There were a dozen or so Kree in there at the time and they all went for them as Robbie waved his hand and they all fell to dust. “The rider never did that” Daisy said now full on panicking “don't worry Daisy the rider was forsaken by god so he can't use his full powers, but there's a loophole since we share the same body when he allows me, or is like this, i get the full power” he said smiling as he placed his hand on Daisy’s head and they vanished again appearing right next to the Flitz Robbie left mere moments ago “WOAH.. bloody hell” Flitz said as they appeared and Robbie smiled “hey Flitz” he said motioning to Daisy “i got Daisy back” he said happy as Flitz looked at him “well what about the others” Flitz said in a much stronger accent which meant he was angry “oh...yeah...right” Robbie said as he vanished again leaving Flitz and Daisy alone.

“So how did he?” Flitz started as Daisy raised her hand “apparently the rider only uses a small amount of his real power” Daisy said as Flitz adjusted his collar “well that's...a scary thought” Fliz said as Daisy nodded as Robbie appeared again with all the others “mission complete” he said with a fake salute “how did we just?” Colson asked as everyone looked around confused as Robbie walked to Daisy “so...how’d i do?” he asked with a giddy personality she couldn't help but smile at slightly “well you fixed everything” she said as Robbie tilted his head for a second “not everything” as he placed his hand on her forehead as she felt the implant disappear and all of her injuries fixed, all of her old scars. “Woah” she said as she stumbled as he caught her.”take a breath” he said calmly “i just heald your body so it's gonna feel a little weird” he said as she patted her body and realised he was right “how?” she asked again as he sighed “you want the real answer?” he asked as Mac spoke up “i think we all would” as Robbie looked behind him as if only now realising they weren't alone “i'm an archangel” Robbie said as simply as ‘hey i'm a accountant’ “an archangel?” Colson asked as Robbie nodded “well the rider is, and by extension me” he said as they looked at him “crash course in life” Robbie said “God, Archangel, Angel, human” he said said simply “god got mad at the rider and almost obliterated him so he has to have a human host and share consciousness or he dies” Robbie said as he walked up to Colson “i'm sorry for what he did to you” Robbie said as he placed a hand on Colson’s chest and got shot back smashing through the wall behind him “oww” he muttered as he appeared again next to Daisy “sorry but apparently the rider has blocked me from healing you” he said confused as he looked at his hands “not sure why he would” Robbie muttered “i guess that's what i get for using someone else’s power” Robbie said as everyone was confused.


End file.
